Pheobe's Discovery
by sheltiegirl
Summary: Pheobe can't believe what she discovers on her way home from college.
1. Chapter 1

Pheobe's Discovery

She's a rebellious sort but not enough to make her daddy cringe and reflect on the days when he was 'without a cause'. Pheobe Grey is a playful thorn that sometimes can prick the tough skin of her father Christian's side. Not that she means to, it just seems to come naturally. Little impish tricks; light defiance but never so much that a wall would end up experiencing the punishment of her daddy's angry fist. No. She would instead feel the intense burn of fierce gray eyes and firm scowl staring her down until she couldn't take anymore and forgiveness was her only plea. Christian would always grin and remark, "You're just like your mother."

And she is. From her long chestnut hair, blue eyes, lean figure and infinite adoration for her father Pheobe is the spitting image of Ana.

…

Semesters end and nineteen year old Pheobe's freshman year at University State Davis is behind her. Naturally, her overprotective control freak of a father disapproved of her choice of college. He assumed she'd want to choose one closer to Seattle not two states away in California. Her Grandma Grace championed her decision claiming it was one of the finest colleges on the west coast to receive a degree in her career pursuit-Veterinary medicine.

Christian still wasn't thrilled with his daughter living such a far distance away but was overruled by the other Grey and Kavanagh family members by 7-1 who thought it a wonderful idea to know what life is like other than being Christian Grey's daughter. She got her way and is now preparing to make a twelve and a half hour drive to Seattle to spend the summer with them.

The last of her luggage was snuggly packed into the trunk of her dark blue Mini Cooper, a going-away present from her parents, which sported the personal license plate 'PHEOBES'. She reaches over to give her roommate Jeanette Chang a hug goodbye, "See you when I get back in three months. Take care of the apartment and Chrissy!"

Little did she realize that the apartment building was actually owned by her father! He bought it so he'd have the security of knowing his daughter would be living somewhere safe and sound.

Jeanette, a pretty young Asian girl hugs her back "Don't worry, I will. I'm leaving in a few weeks for Cambria to visit with my parents. I'll only be gone a few days so I'm taking her with me."

"Great. I owe you one. Give her a kiss for me and do forget the treats. I would have taken her with me but my Dad's allergic. That's why we never had a pet growing up."

Jeanette rolled her eyes and pulled her long black hair up into a ponytail. "I won't but she's fat enough don't you think? If you aren't careful you're gonna have one pudgy little Corgi on your hands."

Pheobe laughs and waves goodbye. It's two o'clock in the afternoon. She gets into her car, buckles up for safety, turns the radio on to a country western station (she's a big fan of Taylor Swift) then heads off for the long drive ahead.

…

It's almost one o'clock in the morning when she arrives to Seattle. The traffic was nonexistent so she made the drive in record time. After stopping at an all night market to pick up some groceries she heads over to Escala. The wee morning hour is too early she feels to disturb her family so out of courtesy decides to crash and relax in the family penthouse for a bit. All this without her parent's knowledge.

Pheobe hasn't spent much time at the penthouse nor has her other siblings, Teddy and the twins Ray and Caroline. Its there; a convenience if needed And Christian and Ana make sure it isn't needed much by their children. She always wondered what was so special about it that her parents would make it a point to spend one day out of the week to check it out.

She parks in the driveway right in front of the garage, grabs the brown paper sack of groceries, her backpack and heads for the elevator. Security knows her; they know all the Grey children so entry was no problem. She enters the penthouse lobby exhausted but hungry too and goes straight for the kitchen with the sack in hand. The contents consist of a loaf of bread, a head of iceberg lettuce, sliced turkey, a small jar of mayo, a bag of corn chips, a small carton of milk and grapes. A sandwich is her meal of choice and it must have tasted delicious for she devoured it and the chips without a sign of a crumb left behind. When it came to food her father taught her right.

Being a tidy person Pheobe starts cleaning her mess, making sure when she leaves in the morning its as clean as when she arrived. She puts the perishables like milk in the refrigerator and is distracted by a shiny object sticking out from underneath. It turns out to be a key but to what? Naturally her curiosity piques. First thing that came to mind was it belonged to the liquor cabinet and second to the locked desk drawer in her father's office.

Not once did she think the key might belong to the room she'd been told was for storage.

After trying to open both locks without much success she sighed defeat…or did she? On a lark she thought why not try it on the storage door and climbed the stairs to the second floor put the key into the lock of those big wooden doors and turned. To her surprise it opened but to her bigger surprise was what she saw inside. "Holy fuck!"

Pheobe gingerly took one step forward, her eyes canvassing the entire expanse. The blood red walls, the benches, tables, the red velvet couch, the metal grid on the ceiling with chains and cuffs dangling. The huge wooden cross against one of the walls, a spot just for a variety of whips, floggers, paddles but the canes were missing. The most eye-catching part of the room was the massive four- poster bed with a deep red duvet. She was drawn to the trunk at her far right and began to open its drawers to find an assortment of erotic sex toys: nipple clamps, wands that looked like teeny tiny pizza cutters, anal beads, butt plugs, Be-Wa balls, gags, vibrators and handcuffs. There were also everyday items like rope cable ties and masking tape. They all made her shudder and brought to mind…a torture chamber.

She became nauseous wanting to vomit but that would only ruin the powerful odor of leather, wood and citrus scented polish. She assessed the information before her and the answer quickly came to mind. A shiver ran through her for she didn't want to believe it. "Oh Christ! My parents are Sadists!"

The doors couldn't close fast enough behind her or the key lock it swift enough for Pheobe. She was no longer fatigued but wide-awake and energized. She pulled her laptop out of her backpack sat down at the kitchen counter and was ready to do research on BDSM.

The more research she did the more she began to wonder just who was the sub and who was the Dom. Surely it was her father who was Dominate. With his stern take-control-of-any-situation attitude picturing him as a submissive was preposterous. Which meant the job was left to her mom.

Eww! How sick! How twisted! Did anyone else in the family know of their perverted lifestyle?

She felt ill now and decided to leave. How could she stay or even come back here again now that she knew of her parent's warped secret and their 'Red Room of Pain'. There was no will to stay; it vanished along with the turkey sandwich she'd waited until she got to the bathroom to throw up. She placed whatever was left of the groceries into the bag, tucked it under one arm, picked up her backpack and bid Escala a not-so-fond farewell.

Pheobe didn't care if it were only three-thirty in the morning the qualms about disturbing her family were irrelevant to her. As far as she was concerned they were already disturbed!

She had no idea how her parents would react or what they might say when she finally had the nerve to confront them.


	2. Chapter 2

Phoebe's Discovery

Chapter 2

The Confrontation

**A/N:** I have had my own discovery. Stupid me spelled Phoebe's name wrong before! I do apologize and have rectified my error. Also I'd like to thank you all for your kind comments. They've fueled my enthusiasm for writing. Thank you, thank you, thank you!

Darkness. The youthful hour played host to it. Except for the luminescent light of the occasional streetlamp Seattle is drenched in it. The Grey's house is dark too. One would assume it to be an abandoned place of residence since not a single window shone with light. Phoebe's feeling pretty dark herself. Her emotions lay scattered: confusion, ire, dismay, grief. She sits out in her car parked in the driveway wishing she'd never made that dumb decision to go to Escala. She'd have been better off not finding that damn key or opening those so-called 'storage' room doors. How was she to know her parents were capable of such disgusting displays of demeaning eroticism? They never showed signs of it before. Sure her father had a temper, it was his trademark. But he never laid a hand on his children let alone a whip, flogger or paddle.

Poor Phoebe can't seem to make sense of the situation. She keeps shaking her head trying to put the pieces together until out of the blue it dawns on her, _Oh of course!_ _So, that's why_ _they're always making such a point to run over to the penthouse once a week! He takes all his bottled-up frustrations and takes it out on poor Mom! But she must enjoy it because she lets him do it to her time after time after…_

She steps out of her car as quiet as humanly possible leaving behind her luggage and groceries (!), trudges to the front porch, opens the door careful not to make a sound and wastes no time finding the bedroom she vacated months ago. Ah, it remembers her! Makes her feel welcome. The fluffy down bed and pillows never felt so comfortable and in a manner of minutes she is lost into sleep. Good thing too. He'll need wits about her, stamina and nerve when she finally confronts her parents.

No alarm clock or Chrissy's gentle bark to help wake Sleeping Beauty this morning, only the break of day. Phoebe checks her watch. _What? Ten_ _thirty-seven! My parents are never around this late in the morning! God I missed them. I'll have to wait until later when they get home from work._

Little did she remember… it was Saturday!

Phoebe rises with confidence, yawns and stretches and ambles her way to the kitchen to get a bite of breakfast. She thinks she's alone but to her surprise there's Christian and Ana sitting at the table eating pancakes. They look thoroughly fucked so she knows immediately what her parents were up to this morning.

They are just as surprised to see their sweet little scholar as she is of them. Hug and kisses, squeals of joy abound for the family rebel has returned! Her strong desire to approach them regarding the question gnawing at her piece of mind has quelled…for a little while longer anyway. With all the elation about her arrival it didn't seem like the right time.

After a half hour or longer when the revelry died down and the mood in the room is still light and airy, her parents are relaxed and jovial Phoebe has found the nerve. _Okay, let the games begin._ She swallows hard; her voice cracks, "Mommy, Daddy can we talk?"

Of course they're delighted and willing to hear whatever their child wishes to tell them. Phoebe takes a deep breath, "How long have you two practiced Sadism?"

They looked at her puzzled but wary. "What are you talking about?" Ana asked calming while Christian started to frown. "We aren't sadists."

"Well what are you then? I found the evidence. I saw the room."

"WHAT!" Christian bellows, his jaw tightening, hands fisting and gray eyes filled with rage. "How?"

Ana's blue eyes are wide, her voice trembles, "Y-you found the Red Room of Pain?"

"That's what you call it? I must say, it's fitting!"

He looks like a teakettle waiting to explode. "I'll ask again young lady, how did you find it!"

"Christian, calm down! Let Phoebe speak. Go on honey tell us. How did you find it?"

She sits squirming in her seat trying to ignore her father's fuming. "Well, it was one o'clock in the morning when I got into Seattle and I didn't wake you so I decided to crash for a few hours at Escala."

Christian tries to control his anger. "Somebody get me the phone. I'm calling Security! Someone's going to get fired!"

"Christian, sit down! You're overreacting! Continue please."

"I was hungry and made myself a sandwich. I went to put the milk and…" A thought disturbs her concentration. "Oh shit! They're still in my car! Anyway, I had bought a few groceries and when I went to put them in the refrigerator. A shiny object sticking out from underneath caught my eye. It was a key. I had no idea what it went to .My first thought was the liquor cabinet. Second was the locked desk-drawer in your office. It didn't work in either. I tried others places with no luck. The last place I thought to try was the storage room. Well imagine my surprise when I open it up expecting to find cardboard boxes and holiday decoration but instead find whips, handcuffs, butt plugs and chains!"

Ana and Christian both sit perfectly still as if being caught in the act and about to be punished. Gone are his fierce stare and stern ire. A look of guilt and humility take their places.

"Do you actually enjoy the contents of that room?"

"Oh yes! We prefer to call it kinky fuckery."

"Ana! Why did you have to tell her that?" Christian moans.

Phoebe is astonished. She had never seen father so remorseful. " How did you guys get started in BDSM?"

Ana looks down at her knotted fingers. It's ah, well, complicated."

"Okay. I take it Dad's the Dominate and you're the submissive. And you really find pleasure with him inflicting pain on you?"

Ana stares at her daughter defensively, "Hey, there's a fine line between pleasure and pain and yes I do! And your Dad's not always the Dom anymore. Sometimes we switch places."

Phoebe is shocked by her mother's admittance. Her Dad bows down to no one but he's willing to for her. "I'm sorry but I just can't picture Dad as a submissive. He doesn't grovel at one's feet or take commands from anyone. That's just not his style. You've never been anyone's sub have you Dad?"

Christian sits quiet appearing to crumble. He closes his eyes tight, bends his head and reflects on his past with Elena.

Ana gets irritated and starts shouting at Phoebe. "Okay! Stop it! Enough questions! Can't you see what it's doing to your father? Yes he was a sub but that was a long, long time ago. Can we not discuss this now?"

"No, I want to Ana." Christian gently places his hand on top of his daughter's. "It's true. I subbed for a woman named Elena Lincoln for six years. She's the one who introduced me to the BDSM lifestyle. But it did me a lot of good. Made me the strong businessman that I am today and for that I'm extremely grateful."

"Oh please Christian!" Ana say rolling her eyes. "She beat the crap out of you! He's got the scares on his back to prove it. She was nothing but a pedophile who took advantage of a fifteen year old boy! And I never traditionally subbed for your father. We always had vanilla sex and slept in the same bed and we still do! A Dom and sub usually don't do that!"

"What in the world is vanilla sex?"

Ana slumps her shoulders. She's getting tired of the interrogation. "Plain old garden variety sex. And we do it all the time! If you must know we did it this morning!"

"Ana! She didn't need to know that either!" Christian looks at his daughter as calmly as possible. "I'm not a Dom anymore Phoebs. I gave up that lifestyle when I met your mother. And that's been over twenty years ago. We kept the playroom because we still enjoy doing it but it's only the two of us! That does not make us sadists. If we were still heavy into BDSM we'd have a playroom right here at the house!"

Ana shakes her head furiously in disapproval of Christian's theory.

"Who else has seen the Red Room of Pain?"

Christian is getting perturbed now too. "Only the Taylors. And now you."

"And you've managed for all these years to keep that monstrous room a secret for the family?"

"Yes. And we've been very successful up 'til now. And then you saw it!"

Despite her fathers sarcasm Phoebe feels honored. "Who else knows you used to be a Dom?"

"Do you mean other family members?" Ana asks. "There's just Grandma Grace and Aunt Kate. And now you."

"But if you mean others outside of the family then there Elena, my previous fifteen subs, the Taylors and Dr. Flynn."

Her mouth falls open. "You had fifteen subs?"

"Yes." He sighs and rolls his eyes, "But not all at once and I'm not going to mention their names because they don't matter to me anymore. They're part of my past I've put behind me and that's where I prefer it to remain."

Ana reaches over and puts her own hand on his and Phoebe's. "Do us a favor will you? Help keep it a secret. If the media found out he used to be a Dom it could ruin his reputation. The rag-mags would have a field day. So don't tell a soul including your brothers and sister."

Phoebe looks puzzled, "Why wouldn't you want them to know?"

"The same reason we didn't want you to know." Ana looks lovingly at Christian then back to Phoebe. "It's an intimate part of us we didn't want to share."

"And we still don't. But we'll be more than happy to answer any questions they might have if by chance they happen to discover the Red Room of Pain like you did. But until that day happens if it happens, please respect our wishes and keep it to yourself."

Christian and Ana wait on pins and needles for their daughter's decision to honor their plea of esotery.

"I understand everything and I promise never to divulge any knowledge of your past, present and future. I'm just thrilled to death I never caught the two of you guys doing that kinky fuckery."

"Believe me," Christian sighed, "Not half as thrilled as we are!"

…

Nothing more was mentioned that summer of the Red Room of Pain. It became a secret bond between the three of them. Phoebe went back to school, back to California, Chrissy and Jeanette with a deeper understanding, appreciation and respect for her parents and what they do behind closed doors. The vow she gave to honor her parent's wishes was a promise she never broke…or, did she?


	3. Chapter 3

Phoebe's Discovery

Chapter 3

Exposed

THERE'S NOTHING LIKE A DOM: CHRISTIAN GREY EXPOSED!

Christian took that tabloid and tore it into shreds. His gray eyes burned with intense rage; his body seethed with a blazing fury; his jaw clenched tighter then the strongest vice. He was angry x 1000. And the marble kitchen counter felt the blow of his powerful fist. "WHO'S THE GOD DAMN MOTHER FUCKER RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS! HOW DID MY PAST END UP A HEADLINE FOR THAT PIECE OF TRASH EXCUSE THEY CALLED JOURNALISM?"

Ana was just as mystified as Gail and Jason to see a part of Christian's life he's worked so hard to keep hidden splattered on the front page of The Seattle Tattler.

"I'll kill the son-of-a-bitch myself!" His deep vexed growl made the three of them coward. "Whoever it was is going to wish he were never born! I'll ruin him!" He pulled out his Blackberry and stormed toward his office.

Ana shook with fear. She had never seen her husband this vehement before not even with the business of Jack Hyde. His privacy had been violated and the repercussions as a result far greater. The horror showed in her eyes as Taylor helped her climb on top of a seat at the counter. "I-I can't believe someone could be this cruel and vindictive! It's been over twenty-five years. Who could've made such a slanderous attack on poor Christian?"

"He's more scared than anything Mrs. Grey. A bitter family member perhaps?" asked Gail, handing her a soothing cup of her favorite tea, Twinnings English Breakfast.

"You mean Kate? If Kate wanted to bring him down she could have done that years ago before I married him. And she's not bitter, she got the better deal two years ago when she divorced Elliot. At least the Grey family respects her for putting up with Elliot's infidelity all these years. When it turned out one of his affairs produced a child that was it! She couldn't take any more and had papers filed. Christian supported her all the way so no, it wouldn't have been Kate."

"What about a confidante?" Taylor inquired, scratching his head.

"Dr. Flynn? Not a chance! He'd never do anything to harm Christian. Plus it would've been highly unethical."

"How about Elena? That bitch was pretty upset when Christian chose you over her…twice! Could be an act of revenge."

The mention of those three syllables affected Ana the same now as twenty-three years ago: like being stabbed in the back with hard, cold icicles. "I suppose it's a possibility," she muttered, staring down at her knotted fingers. "But she too has had ample opportunity through the years. And I'd hate to think one of his fifteen ex-subs would have been that insincere or desperate but…"

Taylor excused himself as he heard his named being called for assistance.

"Are you thinking it might have been Leila or Michelle?" asked Gail, " You saw for yourself how they both cared for him on a different level than just Master/sub… and he for them. But I've never seen him fall head over heels for one like he did you. But then again you were never his sub."

Suddenly Christian comes shuffling in, head bent downward looking like a quivering, crumbling mass of a human being. He pulls Ana to his chest and started to wallow uncontrollably. It's too late Ana." He whispered. "I'm ruined. Investors are pulling out. No one wants to do business with someone with a BDSM past."

"Oh my God no! Gail and I have been raking our brains trying to figure out who might have done an act so heinous. The only other person who knew of your secret was our daughter Phoebe but she…"

"AAAAAWWWWW!" Phoebe yells as she sits up in her bed. She was covered in sweat and panting. Poor Chrissy was going nuts. Her roommate Jeanette comes running in. "What's wrong, Phoebe? Is it that nightmare again?"

"Yes. But this time it was worse. My Dad lost his company. He was ruined because of something I said."

"It's a nightmare that's all! It's not real. It didn't happen. It's not going to happen because you didn't say anything."

"I don't know. I was pretty drunk at the time. And we were all talking about our fathers."

Jeanette sighed and pulled Phoebe's blue patchwork quilt back over her. "I doubt you could say anything that would ruin your dad's empire. Now try and get some sleep will you? It's two in the morning!"

Jeanette walks out of Phoebe's bedroom closing the door behind her. Phoebe fluffs up her down pillow, lies back down again and stares up at the ceiling. _God. I wish I had never been told._


	4. Chapter 4

Phoebe's Discovery

Chapter 4

Goin' to the dogs.

**A/N:** Thanks for all your nice comments. They really mean a lot.

Phoebe sat on her bed in confusion looking down at her knotted fingers, her chestnut hair hung over covering her face like a vail. Poor Chrissy, who was sitting on the bed by her feet, hated whenever her new owner the one who kindly rescued her from the dog shelter one year ago, would get in such a fretful state. She whined and whimpered trying to get any kind of a response out of Phoebe but to no avail.

Out of desperation Chrissy jumped off and ran to the computer table where Phoebe had left her Blackberry, a gift from her parents. She picked it up with her teeth, carried it back over, jumped back up and laid it into her lap. How did she know that Phoebe was worrying about phoning her parents? Call it instinct.

And that's exactly what was causing her poor stress. She was procrastinating for fear the conversation would sound something like this:

"_Hello, Mom?"_

"_Oh, it's you Phoebe."_

"_How are you? How's Daddy?"_

"_Not so good, thanks for asking. And your dad, well he's in ICU. He had terrible cardiac arrest because of what happened as a result of you getting drunk one night and opening your big mouth spewing his secret to someone who exposed it to the public and now his business is ruined! And the doctors don't know if he'll survive and it's all because of you! Oh yeah, everything here is peachy keen. By the way, you are never to come back here or set foot on this property, ever. We NEVER want to see your face again. You are no longer our daughter. Goodbye!" _

But had she really told of her father's secret life? Or was it just a nightmare like her roommate Jeanette said it was. Wouldn't she have heard about it through the media if it were indeed true? She decided it time to face the music. With trembling hands she dialed their home in Seattle.

"Hello."

"Mom? How are you?"

"Phoebe! Oh my God it's so good to hear from you! I'm fine. And you?"

"And Daddy? How's he doing?"

"Never better. Still our loving control freak. So what can I do for you?"

She had to come up with a reason besides wanting to ease her mind. "Uh, I was wondering if I could come home for a visit this weekend. I miss you guys and I want to see you."

"Phoebe, of course you can. I don't know why you felt the need to ask. You're always welcome, you know that."

"Great! Uh, I have a question. I know Dad's allergic but can I please bring my dog with me? Maybe there's medication he could take or I can stay with Grandma and Grandpa?"

"You have a dog? How cute! Sure, I'd love to meet your pet. Does it have a name?"

"Chrissy. After daddy."

"Well I can't wait to see the both of you! And don't worry everything will be fine on this end. Is there anything else you need? If not, then laters, sweetie and see when you get here."

"Laters, Ma."

Phoebe felt relieved and a sense of euphoria filled every inch of her being. She leapt from the bed and Chrissy and her did a little dance. "Yea! I'm not a blabbermouth after all!"

…

It was a beautiful clear Thursday; nice and sunny with the bluest of sky. Phoebe finished putting what little luggage she needed into the backseat of her Mini, picked up Chrissy and gave Jeanette a gentle hug. "I am so excited to see my parents."

"Now that you finally realize your mouth didn't put your dad's fortune into the toilet?"

"Yeah, something like that."

"What could you have possibly said that would have cause that to happen?"

"Goodbye Jeanette!"

"Okay be like that. Geez what is he? A sadistic serial killer or something?"

"Bingo! And now that you know he'll be coming to rip your head off!" she giggled and rolled her eyes. "Be serious will you, Jeanette? Well, you take it easy okay? See ya later. Bye, bye."

"Bye Phoebs. Bye Chrissy."

With those last adieus out of the way our two travelers departed on their long journey ahead. According to the clock on the dashboard it read 3:18 in the afternoon but no matter what time in the morning they'd be arriving into Seattle Phoebe vowed not to make the same mistake twice.

Needless to say Escala would NOT be a designated rest stop!

…

Due to a fast little car and light traffic on the I-5 the trip took less time than imagined. Phoebe finally pulled into the driveway of her beloved home at 1:48 in the morning. She was surprised to find it lit up like a Christmas tree in preparation for her arrival. No doubt Christian and Ana were trying to spare her from making the same mistake as well.

Regardless of the earliness of the hour Ana couldn't wait to welcome her daughter…and Chrissy home with open arms. She ushered them into the kitchen for a nice hot cup of tea and beamed with excitement upon setting eyes on the three-year old longhaired brown and white Corgi on the end of the leash. "Oh Phoebe, she's darling! Simply adorable! And I imagine a lot of company for you too."

Phoebe smiled proudly, "Yes she certainly is that. And not to worry, she's completely housetrained so there won't be any chance of accidents." She looked at her mom with deep concern, "Uh, you _did_ do something about Dad's allergies I hope, didn't you? Otherwise…"

"Phoebe, don't be silly! Your Grandmother Grace prescribed him some Xyzal. It's made him a wee bit drowsy is all but not to get upset. That's a perfectly normal side affect."

"Yeah, but whoever said Christian Grey was perfectly normal?"

"Phoebe, that's mean! But nonetheless, very true!

They both could no longer suppress a yawn…and neither could Chrissy.

"Well I think we all better get some rest now. I take it you're still able to find your old bedroom aren't you? Then go on the two of you, go get some sleep. And oh yes, it's good to have you home again. And that goes for you too Chrissy!"

…

A soft whine; a nudge of her nose against Phoebe's shoulder; a last desperate attempt by standing on top of the peach colored duvet that covered her owner's body and gently licking her face. She'd do anything to arouse Phoebe mainly because there's a matter of utmost importance. When you gotta go you gotta go… and Chrissy did!

Success! A groggy and groaning Phoebe gets up, glances at the bedside clock-7:50 am, walks across the cold wood floor of her bedroom to the sliding glass door leading out to the backyard and beyond to take Chrissy for her morning 'constitutional'. No matter how tired you might be it's better that than the alternative. (aka one shitty inside job).

After the completed necessity they hurry back inside out of the coldness that is a Seattle morning and head toward the kitchen for a bit of breakfast. Little was she aware that her father had already awoken and was sitting on the living room sofa sipping a cup of coffee and reading the morning paper. Chrissy decides to take a detour from the chosen path of entry and races toward Christian, jumps up onto his lap, puts two paws on his chest (he was still leery as to who is allowed to touch it) and begins furiously licking his face. His body rigid, his gray eyes widen with shocked surprise. Sorry, but this was truly a Kodak moment.

Poor Phoebe stood in horror. This was not the introduction she intended.

Ana comes walking in, looks at her husband's terrified expression and calmly says, "Good morning Christian. I see you've met Chrissy."

"Get. Her. Off. Of. Me. NOW!" he growls, but the perky pooch wasn't fazed one bit.

The room becomes bathed in an awkward silence. Phoebe takes a hard swallow and quickly walks over to grab her pet from his stone-like presence. "I think she like you." she manages meekly.

Christian begins to immediately relax. "I gather that Phoebe. I'm not stupid, just highly medicated."

She frowns, sighs heavily and prepares to take Chrissy back to her bedroom out of her father's way. Her mother intercedes, takes the ball of fur into her own arms and says, "Just go get her leash. Your dad didn't take his pills for nothing."

Phoebe obeys, rushing into her bedroom to do as per requested. Ana, in the mean time walks over to her hubby and sits down in a nearby chair. "Admit it Christian, you like her too. You've been looking so forward to meeting her, you've said so in your sleep! Now for God sakes reach over and pet this little dog. It's evident she's not going to bite or she would have already."

Christian is still hesitant though. How could a man who isn't scared of merges and acquisitions be frightened of a small canine? He timidly got the courage three times to put his hand out in order to pet Chrissy's head but alas, always withdraws at once. With his next burst of bravery she helps by leaning her head underneath his long fingers so he could easily stroke her soft fur. And he suddenly beams; a bright smile appears on his face. One could actually see his fear dissolving as he takes hold and pulls her onto his lap. She shows appreciation by gently licking his hand and lo and behold the mighty man of steel melts and gives into her charms. Oh my God! Has dear Chrissy been his Waterloo?

Ana looks on delighted. "God Christian I've never seen you this happy since your children were born!" Phoebe comes walking in with the leash in hand not expecting this newest discovery. Ana grabs hold of their daughter's hand, leads her over to the kitchen counter and grins. "As you can see I don't think the leash is required any longer."

Phoebe looks dumbfounded, "What in the world caused that to happen?"

"I don't know," Ana shrugs. "I suppose when they merged he became acquisitive!"

"Wow, who'd have thought? Uh, Mom am I gonna be able to get her back before I leave?"

"Hmm, your grandmother told me he kept wanting a dog when he was younger. That if he'd been given one like he asked for then maybe he wouldn't have been introduced to… well, you know. But I'm pretty positive you will. Besides, I doubt your father relishes the idea of taking that medication for the rest of his life."

…

The adoration her father showed toward Chrissy filled Phoebe's heart with everlasting pride. She deems it one of her better discoveries. But…

…it isn't the only thing she discovers this weekend!


	5. Chapter 5

Phoebe's Discovery

Chapter 5

**A/N:** I apologize for being so tardy with this chapter. Priorities you know. But here it finally is. Enjoy!

A Loss for Words

A lazy Sunday would not be so for Phoebe. She hated to leave her family and Seattle at this early hour, 8:30 in the morning but she had no choice in the matter not with the long drive ahead of her back to California. There would be no leaving for her without first eating a huge breakfast of blueberry pancakes, bacon, and scrambled eggs prepared lovingly by her mother Ana. And insisted on by her control-freak father Christian. Phoebe did not dare refuse. Anything to make them happy! She sits at the kitchen table with Ana who watches her oldest daughter with pride enjoy the 'most important meal of the day' and laments the soon departure. "Are you positive you want to leave so early? Can't you spend another day or two?"

"Mom you know what the answers are just as much as I do. If I don't hurry and get out of here, not that I want to mind you but as it stands now I won't be making it back to the apartment until late tonight. And that's not accounting for Sunday traffic. You won't forget to give my apologies to the family will you? I do hate having to miss Aunt Mia's birthday party but hey, it is what it is." By taking a last big bite of eggs the contents of her plate had disappeared and said quickly removed before the given the opportunity to argue. "Speaking of Daddy where is he? And where's my dog?"

"He's taking her for another walk. It'll make the second one this morning"

Phoebe cringed. "I think I created a monster by bringing Chrissy with me! He won't go anywhere without her, it's like they're inseparable! I can tell right now he's not gonna give her up without a fight."

"Then you'll have to take her from him! Demand her back. She belongs to you for God sakes not him! And though he might try and offer you money stay strong for he'll just have to respect that not everything has a price tag or his own personal possession."

"You make it sound so easy."

"Trust me honey it can be. I've just had more practice than you. But I will let you in on a secret that I think you should know. It is going to be rough! You see your father's outside with your dog and believe it or not, he hasn't taken his allergy pill today. But I don't think he realizes that yet. I won't mention it if you don't mention it. Then there won't be a problem getting Chrissy back."

As if on cue in walks Christian, with Chrissy right by his side. He looks all smiles as if a merger had just been acquisitioned. "Good morning Mrs. Grey, good morning Miss Grey. Wonderful weather we're having."

"Christian it's overcast and cloudy with a chance of showers. How wonderful is that?"

"It's perfect weather," he says bringing his wife close to his chest, placing his hands on her butt-cheeks and squeezing hard, "For a lot of this!"

It results in her giggling loudly, a sound he never tires of hearing, and calling out his name, "Christian! Not in front of Phoebe!"

Phoebe rolls her eyes thinking nothing about and considering it normal foreplay for her parent's sexual morning appetite. She figured better here than in that awful playroom at Escala. "Don't worry about it Mom. Chrissy and I were just leaving."

Christian looked crushed. "You're leaving? And taking Chrissy with you?"

She hated to see him so distraught. "Uh, huh. That's what the original plan always was. I'd stay the weekend and return to California." Phoebe took a deep breath, "And yes, Chrissy's coming with me."

He held the dog tighter refusing to relinquish her to Phoebe. His grey eyes were etched in woe. This reluctant behavior frightened Ana. It brought to mind the stories Grace told her of Christian as a child and his unwillingness to let go of a soiled green blanket. _'No! Dis my bwankie. You can't have my bwankie! It's mine!'_ Had he grown so attached to the little dog that her release from his grasp would be for him a painful task? "Christian," said Ana softly, "You're scaring our daughter. And me as well! Please, give her back her dog."

His eyes turned soft; the corners of a frown became a sly smirk. "As always Ana you overreact and overthink matters. I have every intention of handing Chrissy back to Phoebe. Yes, I can be an overpossessive fool and I realize that but I'm also aware she's better off with her owner whom of course, I am not. Here you go Phoebs." Christian says handing the dog over, "I apologize if I scared you. I didn't mean to. I never had a pet before and having her around gave me an experience I lacked growing up. And I loved it." He put his arms around his daughter and gave a gentle squeeze. "I hate to see you go. I've enjoyed you and Chrissy staying here this weekend. I've grown very fond of that little girl and I'm pretty sure she's fond of me too!" He bends down to converse and pat her head. "Aren't cha?" And is surprised by receiving a face load of kisses. He giggles, "Be sure and bring Chrissy with you every time you come to visit okay? Now be honest, were you really that concerned you weren't going to get her back?"

"Nah, not really. But I was prepared to take her by force if I had to!" She chuckles. "I really have to get going now. I'll call ya when I get to the apartment." She plants a big goodbye kiss on her dad's cheek, walks over and gives her mother a hug. " I know what Dad did upset you and it was kind of a mean joke to pull but hey, that's just him. You taught me that! In fact I thought it was sweet. Nice to know he loves Chrissy as much as I do." Phoebe smiles and kisses her mom's cheek. "I'm outta here." Picking up her purple duffle bag she starts out the door. "Bye, bye you guys. Love ya!"

Phoebe had another reason for leaving so early. Yesterday morning while walking Chrissy in the yard she found something in the pocket of her green hooded sweater that she wasn't expecting to find; that she thought she'd left behind where it belonged: the key to the playroom. Though the mere thought of that room and it's contents made her sick to her stomach it also intrigued the hell out of her! She had the key in her possession and a fierce curiosity so before heading off to California a visit to Escala was first on the list.

She had no problem getting past the penthouse security, like before, they knew her so entrance was a breeze. With her dog in hand Phoebe opens the large front door, walks inside, stands in the foyer and scans the room. It looked just like the last time: stark white and glass walls, a grand piano in the corner, the kitchen counter to the side and everything else it takes to create a livable environment. The key was burning its mark into her palm; her interest was heightened. There was no time like the present to go check the dreaded place out further. She took a deep breath and strutted toward the stairs leading up to the second flood with Chrissy right behind. Phoebe stood in front of the large wooden door and stared, her mind envisioning the hideous acts that must take place in that room. It made her shiver at the idea that her parents actually liked taking part in them! Chrissy ran ahead and started wildly scratching the front. Phoebe was indeed puzzled as to why and could no longer wait to find out. She quickly took the key put it in the lock, gave it a fast turn and slowly opened it up. "Holy fuck, no!"

She closed it just as fast, scooped her dog in her arms and like a flash rushed down the stairs not noticing the flurry of red behind her. "Phoebe wait! We can explain!"

She stopped at the kitchen counter to catch her breath and tried to make sense of what she had witnessed. A hand reached for her arm; she tried hard to ignore it but couldn't. She turned to face the red duvet draped couple and said as calmly as possible "Look, I didn't see anything, okay?"

"Yes you did Phoebe!" challenged Gail Taylor, "Now calm down and listen to Jason and me for a moment please? Let's go sit down in the living room where it more comfortable."

"Fine," she relented. "But please keep that duvet wrapped around you! My eyes have been burned enough."

The Taylors chuckled and shuffled toward the living room taking a seat on the crème colored couch and pull the duvet closer around. Phoebe followed behind and sat in the nearest chair. "Okay first. Tell me how long have you two been using the 'Den of Kinkyfuckery'?"

"We started using it on and off about twenty-three years ago when I first began working for your father." She replies, "But he doesn't know that we have. Please don't tell him."

"I'm not! Don't worry I wouldn't tell a soul least of all them. I'd like to know though what possessed you two to want to use it?"

"We're a very physical couple," Jason answered, "And she's a very limber woman so…"

Phoebe swiftly put her hands up in front of her as a sign for him to go no further. "Uh, that's not what I meant."

Gail jabs her husband with her elbow. "TMI Jason, TMI!" She starts speaking in her usual calm gentle voice, the voice Phoebe is used to hearing. "Okay, it's like this dear. One of my weekly duties has always been to make sure that playroom stays neat, clean and in spotless condition. That means dusting, polishing the wood, cleaning the bedding and making sure it always has a nice airy scent. I also help your father keep inventory of its hardware and equipment. i.e.: are there enough rope or cable ties, are the whips, floggers and canes all accounted for. As for the contents of the toolbox, that's always been his and his job alone to keep maintained unless he finds it necessary to ask for my or Jason's help. As far as the cleaning of sex toys, that fell into the hands of the submissives. That was the only job they were given other than being at your father's beck and call. I'll swear to god that none of those brainless twits ever thought to sterilize them! That's why I always took it upon myself to clean them all a second time." She starts to laugh which causes Jason to laugh and the duvet cover to slip exposing a little too much of her and Jason's private parts.

Phoebe gasped and quickly looked away. The last thing she wanted to see was their naked flesh.

The Taylors thought it was funny though. They wrapped the duvet tighter around so Phoebe would feel secure enough to look at them again. When she did Gail continued on with her explanation. "After one sanitizes her fair share of butt plugs, anal beads and other such tools used to stick up and into genitalia for the soul purpose of sexual arousal plus, the other chores that I mentioned I do, I couldn't help but become a little curious about the BDSM lifestyle and the workings thereof. So Jason and I would experiment on our free time usually when your dad was out of the country on business or out of town for days at a stretch or, even when he'd attend fund raising events at his parents home because we knew that meant he'd usually be gone several hours. And when you've the whole place to yourself and no fear of being caught in the act it's a natural temptation too hard to resist! And you know the rest."

"In other word when the cat's away the mice will play?" Jason joked.

"And Dad never found out? He still doesn't know you use it?"

Gail looked sheepish, "If he does he's never mentioned it. Your mother hasn't either."

Phoebe's mind was whirling with questions; she was at a loss for words. Then out of the silence she asked, "Who's the Dominant?"

The Taylors looked at each other and grinned. "She is."

"Yes, he calls me the Domestic Domme!"

They laughed while Phoebe looked bewildered, "I'm sorry Mr. Taylor I just can't picture you as a submissive."

"I was a Marine. Being told what to do is something I'm very familiar with especially in your Dad's employment. Plus I can withstand a tremendous amount of physical pain."

"Do you guys use those toys? The nipple clamps, the silver balls?"

The answer was as clear as their silly grins "Um hum."

Phoebe turned a grimacing face. "Ewww! What else do you do to Mr. Taylor? Do you ever suspend him? Tie him up like a tennis shoe? Spank, flog, whip or cane him?"

"Yes, but we don't find them all appealing."

Phoebe looked disappointed; frowned and shook her head.

This caused Gail great concern. "Phoebe honey, what's wrong?"

"It makes me sad that two people I've always admired enjoy going in to that awful disgusting room and deliberately want to hurt each other. It's bad enough Mom and Dad got caught up in that horrible lifestyle but…"

Gail felt the need to interject. "Phoebe I think you've got the wrong picture. You look at the playroom as a torture camber. It's not. We don't go in there to beat the crap out of each other. What we do is more of a game, an act we play to put a little spice in our sexual activity. Hardly a chosen lifestyle!"

She felt relief knowing that her two good friends were not heading into the darkness. Chrissy began to yap letting it known the road beckoned so time for she and Phoebe to get their butts going. "I think my dogs telling it's time for us to get on our way. I understand now at least I think I do why you two get your kicks out of using that den of…I mean playroom. And not to worry you're secret's safe with me." She rose from her chair, put her hand in Gail's and gave her the key. "Here please take this so I won't feel tempted again. And please, don't feel like you have to get up to show me out. I know the way plus I don't want the chance that duvet's gonna fall off of you again. Goodbye you guys. I'll be seeing you again the next time I visit but hopefully you won't be bare ass naked!"

Phoebe scooped Chrissy up in her arms headed toward the foyer but before leaving turned to blow the Taylors a kiss. "I love you guys." She couldn't wait to get into the elevator, down to the garage, into her little blue Mini Cooper and back on to California. She looked at Chrissy and exclaimed. "I gotta stop making these kind of discoveries!"

…

Hours later while Christian and Ana were just finishing a lovely dinner of spaghetti and meatballs that they prepared together, Sawyer shows up to inform them of something he'd rather not have to. He takes a deep breath, "Mr. Grey, Mrs. Grey I just received a call from Taylor. It's your daughter Phoebe. There's been an accident."


	6. Chapter 6

Phoebe's Discovery

Chapter 6

Accidentally Speaking

_Phoebe lays in a hospital bed barely alive tubes sticking out of every part of her poor little body. She's unconscious, on a respirator unable to breath on her own. The doctors have no hope that she'll even survive…_

…Or so Ana is imagining upon hearing news of the accident from Sawyer. "What?" she gasps hysterically, her lower lip quivering.

Christian comes over to put his arms on her shoulders and tries to fight the tears from wallowing in his gray eyes. "What's happened to her!" he growls, a hard lump in his throat. " And where did the accident occur?"

"A car accident right outside of Yuba City, California. I've been informed of no details other than she's been taken to Fremont Hospital."

"What about her dog Chrissy? Do you know what's happened to her?"

"There's been no mention about an animal found yet sir."

Fear cut through Ana and Christian like a knife. "Thank you Sawyer. Call Taylor, see if there's any update. Have him make the arrangements for the company jet. Mrs. Grey and I will be leaving immediately."

…

There was no consoling either Christian or Ana until they got to the hospital to see their daughters condition for themselves. As calmly as possible for a man as shaken as he Christian went to the second floor nurses station and asks the night nurse in charge, Ms. Wexler, " Excuse me could you help us? We need the room number of a Miss Phoebe Grey. I was told she was brought here earlier. We're her parents."

She looked through the charts mumbling which drove him crazy, "Grey… emergency… accident… Oh here, room 27B. Follow me, I'll take you right to her."

They gladly followed the helpful lady wearing pink scrubs down one hallway after another until they came upon Phoebe's room. They enter to find much to Ana's relief that their daughter was not as badly hurt as she'd imagined. Phoebe _really is_ laying in the hospital bed awake but a little groggy, with only an IV in her arm and a heart rate monitor on her finger talking to her college roommate Jeanette Yang. She looks over to the doorway and is overjoyed to see her parents. "Mom, Dad, when did you get here? It doesn't matter though I'm just glad you came!"

Ana rushes to Phoebe's bedside, "Our daughter's in an accident and we don't bother to come to her aid?" she replies in disbelief. "What kind of parents would we be if we hadn't?"

"Yeah, and all the way from Seattle? And so quickly! Phoebs that shows how much your parents care! Hi Mr. and Mrs. Grey, I'm Jeanette Yang," she introduces herself and holds out her hand." Phoebe's roommate at Davis. I got here myself about half an hour ago. I was just telling her about Chrissy."

Christian's eyes grew wide, "What happened to her? Where is she?"

"She's okay, got a broken hip though. She's over at Northpointe Animal Hospital. They're keeping her for a few days for observation. I went over and checked on her condition before coming here to the hospital."

Ana looked bewildered, "How did you find out about the accident?"

"Because of a microchip. The vets office called me, gave me the details, I got in my car and rushed right over. Took me almost an hour but I made it!"

Ana garnered her attention back toward their daughter, "How are you feeling and what are the extent of your injuries?"

"I'm not sure. I do know when I move in the slightest bit my ribs and lower back start killing me. Not to mention my cut lip and fractured arm. And then there's something to do with my leg. I think it's broken. They just haven't put a cast on it yet."

Christian looked at the chart hanging on the foot of the bed's frame. "Says you arrived unconscious, woke up in the ER a short time later, responsive, no signs of trauma, fractured right arm, right side of body sensitive to movement and touch. Yes, broken left leg waiting for Dr. Procter to examine. Bruising, cut lip." He lets out a heavy sigh, "What do you remember of the accident? Do you recall how it happen?"

Phoebe shook her head, "Sorry Daddy. It's a blur. I do remember being stopped at a light then feeling rammed into from behind. Then a car hit me from the side. The next thing I know I'm in an emergency room staring up at the ceiling. Not much to go on huh."

"That's okay honey. We're going to find the fucker…" Ana gives Christian a fierce eye. "I mean idiot who's responsible for the accident."

"How's my car? Is 'Phoebes' okay?"

"I'll have Taylor look into it right now." Christian reaches for his Blackberry, calls Taylor with his demand only to discover the information has already been sought, that Taylor, as always is two steps ahead of him. "Great news Phoebe the damage to your car isn't as severe as could be imagined not for one taking the blunt of an accident such as yours. That Mini Cooper saved your life. One of the best investments I've ever made."

"Then she's salvageable?" Phoebe asked in elated relief.

"Can't we just buy you a new car?"

She frowns. "No, I don't want another car. That's my 'Phoebs'!"

Christian tried to argue but Ana felt the need to intercede. "I know exactly how you feel honey. I had a car once that I dearly loved too. I considered her part of the family." She turned her head to shoot darts at Christian then turned back to their daughter and continued. "I called her Wanda. Granted she was an old used slightly worn VW bug but I kept her maintenance and she ran just fine. This was before I met your father. When I had he took one look at Wanda and declared her a hunk of junk." She turned again to glare at Christian who himself was becoming irate. "How dare he right? I had deep feelings for that car just like you have for yours. One day, without my knowledge he bought me a new car a Saab and got rid of Wanda. Naturally I was crushed and furious. It almost ended our relationship." Christian had had enough. He started to defend his actions but Ana held her hand up first bringing him to a halt. "But, I look back on it now and it was a wise thing he did. I don't know how many times that car saved my life. But your car can be fixed. Its life can be saved just like it saved yours. You'll be able to keep her. So don't worry, your 'Phoebes' will be fine. We're going to make sure of that too. Aren't we Christian?"

Before he could reply there was a knock on the door. It was a policeman. He tipped his hat and introduced himself. "Hello, I'm Officer Ellis." His friendly burly voice matched his appearance to a tee. "I'm here to ask Phoebe a few of questions regarding the accident. If that's okay with you."

Phoebe obliges Officer Ellis by telling her exactly what she told her father which she considers nothing at all. "Like I told my dad everything's a blur."

"Do you have a lead on who caused the accident?" asks Christian.

Officer Ellis was hesitant. "We might. Mr. Grey would you come with me."

Concern washes over everyone's face, none more than Christian's. He follows the officer out of the room far enough from the earshot of the others. "Sir, Mr. Grey, I'm sorry I just didn't want to mention this in front of your wife, daughter and her friend. We looked at the surveillance tape from the gas station across the street where the accident happened and well, it shows your daughter was pulled out of her car no doubt unconscious and kicked in the ribs. There were two assailants but only one did the actual assault. Unfortunately they ran off before police were able to respond. We don't know as yet their identity but am running a partial license plate now. Should have the information very shortly. The police are working hard trying find any information we can on your daughter's attack and you're welcome to come down to the station to see for yourself."

Christian is more than angry. On a scale of one to ten on the angry meter his was well, there were no numbers high enough to express his rage. Only one thought runs through his mind: 'getting the mother-fuckers who did this to his little girl and throwing their sorry asses in jail'. "I might just do that. Thank you." He growls as composed as possible though he actually wanted to use the wall as a punching bag. "Mind if I go with you now?" His reason of course was to email all the evidence to Taylor via his Blackberry and have him take it from his end knowing full well he'd be able to come up with facts sooner. And he would be right. "Let me go tell them first."

Ana didn't like the idea especially since Mason the bodyguard who accompanied them on the plane was ordered to remain at the hospital guarding the room. But Christian is a man on a mission. He wouldn't be argued with. In his mind what could be safer than a police station right? She is more intent on her husband's safety than he. "Christian Grey, Mason is going with you and that's final. We will be fine until you return. Besides, I know how to protect myself. Remember all those self defense classes I took graduating at the top of my class?"

"Plus I know karate and Taekwondo Mr. Grey." Pipes up Jeanette who surprises everyone with her protection prowess. "My uncle taught me. He's a very renowned instructor. I've won several competitions too. Taken down men bigger than you."

For once Christian knew he is beaten. He rolls his eyes and relented, "Fine. Mason, you're coming with me."

…

Christian is relieved when he returns to the hospital and finds all is okay, that no one is beat up, killed or missing. He's also highly pleased with the information he received from not only from the police but from Taylor as well. (And so quick too!)

Phoebe had just woken up a few minutes before her father's arrival back which is good for he has questions to ask of her. "Hey Daddy. Guess what? We're all here and in one peace!"

Christian smiled as best he could. In his mind Phoebe isn't taking the situation as seriously as she should. "I see that and thank God." He sits at the corner of her bed. "Honey do you know a Kingley Bennett?"

She scrunches her face, "No, never heard that name before. Why?"

"Well maybe if you saw his picture you might recognize him." Phoebe sighs, takes the Blackberry from his hands, has a look but alas, shakes her head 'no'; still doesn't has a clue as to who the fellow is.

Jeanette decides to take a look for herself. "Oh my God, look Phoebs, it's that dude that's been following you around campus like some creepy stalker! You can't tell me you've never seen him before he's in two of our classes! I tell you Mr. and Mrs. Grey if you only knew how freaky it feels to go to parties or out with friends to have dinner or drinks only to find him sitting in the very same restaurant or bar. And it's not a coincidence if that happens every single time! He'll just sit there and stare never once take his eyes off of her. Like he has some weird obsession about her. Kinda eerie, gives me the shivers." She admits, handing the Blackberry back to Christian. "How come you were inquiring about him?"

He is livid upon discovering there's a kook running around with unhealthy desires for his daughter. "The police think he may be one of the people responsible for the accident."

Phoebe, Jeanette and Ana each blanch a pale hue.

"Which means young lady, if this Bennett fellow isn't caught there's no God damn way in hell you'll be returning to that college come Fall! We'll talk more about this later. I've taken the liberty of beefing up security. Mason will stay here with you tonight and Taylor's already made arrangements for two personnel to watch guard over your mother and I at the hotel. Jeanette, have you anywhere to stay the night? If not I'll be more than happy to get you a room at the hotel where the two of us are staying."

"Thanks Mr. Grey, that's very thoughtful of you but I thought I'd stay with Phoebe here in her room tonight, that is if it's okay. I brought a change of clothes with me just in case. I wanted to stay close in town for Chrissy too."

Though her father has reservations her mother supports the idea. "I think that's a great idea. You'll keep her company that way. Kind of like a sleepover! Since this is a private room I don't see a problem with you sleeping in the next bed. Right Christian?"

He grumbles but finally concedes to the idea.

"Okay then well we'll be back bright and early in the morning." Ana leans over to kiss Phoebe on the forehead followed by Christian who whispers, "I love you." into her ear. "Goodnight girls."

…

The girls start talking once Christian and Ana leave the room. A serious note presides. "Looks like I won't be back to school here next semester." Sighs Phoebe.

"You don't know that, quit assuming the worst. Once they catch Mr. Creepy Guy then things will be fine." quips Jeanette hoping to chase away the depression lurking in her friend's voice.

"You didn't read between the lines did you? They can catch all the creepy guys they want!" She snorts, " It doesn't matter. He's going to make sure I don't come back. That's what happens when you've an overprotective father like mine. And it sucks!"

"That's not what I got out of it! He's scared and concerned right now. He'll do anything and go to any measure to protect you even if he has to buy the university! I can tell because I'm a psych major. Honestly, I think that's pretty awesome! But seriously it looks like your mother's the one in control. She'll be able to talk him into reason. Didn't you tell me it was her idea for you to come to USD in the first place?"

"Yes and I hope you're right Jeanette because I love it here. I love the weather, the freedom, the feeling of independence. I'm not Christian Grey's daughter here. I'm Phoebe. And please, don't give him the idea of buying the university! That'll suck worse. But you know what sucks worst of all?"

"What?" yawns Jeanette as she climbs into the bed next to Phoebe to get some much needed sleep.

"Knowing there's some nutcase out there yearning for my affection. It's my worst discovery."

" 'night Phoebe."

" 'night Jeanette."


	7. Chapter 7

Phoebe's Discovery

Chapter 7

The Lunch Date

A/N: Sorry I'm always so late with updates. I'll try harder next time. But, here you go, enjoy.

Christian's cracker-jack security team wasted little if no time at all searching for Kingsley Bennett one of the culprits responsible for Phoebe's accident. They discovered the poor man lives in Tallassee, Florida now and has for the pass three weeks tending to his ailing grandmother, the only family member he has left. Seeing that the fellow couldn't possibly have been involved, Christian and Taylor took the personal GEH jet back to Florida anxious to speak to him; hoping to fit some very important puzzle pieces that pertain to the accident together. They arranged to meet Kingsley for lunch the next day at a little quiet out of the way eatery. Kingsley accepted of course but was still baffled why the great Christian Grey would want to have lunch with a dumb nobody like him about what he hadn't a clue.

It isn't a ritzy place they are meeting at more quaint and casual but best of all clean. 11:55 a.m. on a Saturday. Kingsley, dressed in dark blue levis, a green plaid shirt and blue denim jacket strolls into Nancy's, a little restaurant not far from town the delicious smell of home cooking fills the air, intent on being on time. He looks every inch the nerd. From his shaggy brown hair, unshaven face and black wire-rim glasses he is a nerd to the gazillionth degree. He sets sight on two men sitting at a table in a far corner and his heart stops. One man looks familiar. He'd seen in the papers many times but the other just looks plain dangerous. Kingsley swallows hard and warily makes his way over to join them. Holding his hand out he tries hard not to sound like a tongue-tied jerk but fails miserably. "Hello Mr. Grey, I'm Kingsley Bennett."

This thin, gentle, pale-skinned man looks exactly like a certain graduate of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry only older. Right now he wishes he had the cape of invisibility to crawl under.

He was not at all what Christian had expected. He despised the Kingsley he thought sure he'd be meeting but is pleasantly surprised to find otherwise; that he actually likes the young man. He motions him to sit down, introduces Taylor and gets right to the point. "Mr. Bennett,"

"Please, call me Kingsley."

"Kingsley, I want to talk to you regarding my daughter."

Kingsley's confused for he has no idea that Phoebe is his daughter or that she's been in an accident. "Your daughter, sir? Who's your daughter?"

"Phoebe Grey. You two have classes together at UC Davis, correct?"

"Y-you're Phoebe's dad? Christian Grey, CEO is Phoebe's dad?" The guy is too astounded to think coherently. "Wow, I had no idea."

A young blond waitress comes over to hand them menus and to enquire on drinks. She is very attentive and flirtatious toward Christian but of course, he ignores her. They order a coffee each.

"But you do know Phoebe? You've met her?" asks Taylor.

Kingsley nods, "Not really. I know _of_ her. We've never actually met outside of our classes. Heck, we've never even spoken! And those classes, I had to drop them so I could move back here and take care of my ill grandmother!" He puts his elbows on the table, leans over and sighs, "Mr. Grey I don't understand why you would fly almost three thousand miles to speak to a person who has no connection to your daughter other than a college he won't be able to return to."

"But there is a connection Mr. Bennett, I mean Kingsley!" Christian says folding his hands on the table, trying to maintain his composure, "One I doubt you're aware of. You see, she was in an accident."

Kingsley cannot believe his ears, "What? What kind of accident? She's not dead is she?"

The waitress returns with three coffees and takes their order: three 'Nancy burgers' since that's what they are famous for plus a piece of apple pie each, another of their specialties.

"We're very fortunate she's not." Christian says pouring cream in his coffee, "It was an automobile accident. Hit from the back and the side. She was pulled out and kicked in the ribs."

Another look of astonishment pales Kingsley's face. " Oh my God! When did this happen? Will Phoebe be okay?"

"Two weeks ago and yes she'll be fine. A few broken bones, cuts and bruising but she's mending nicely."

"Oh thank God!" sighs Kingsley heavily and shakes his head. "Why would anyone want to hurt dear Phoebe?"

The poor guy's emotional reactions concern Christian deeply. " You sound overly worried about a girl you hardly knew. Why is that?"

Before Kingsley has a chance to answer the waitress come back with their order, naturally setting Christian's plate in front of him first. She bats her eyelashes, swivels her hips and leaves.

Kingsley looks down at his plate and blushes, "Mr. Grey I admit I'm fascinated with Phoebe, fascinated by her beauty. She's the most beautiful girl on campus. I've wanted to go over and introduce myself a million times but never had the nerve. I mean, why would she want anything to do with someone like me? So I decided to worship her from afar but not in a sick perverted way. I wanted to protect her, make sure she was never in harms way. I guess I wanted to be her self-appointed bodyguard. Incase she got into trouble or in a bad situation I wouldn't hesitate to help her. I suppose that's why people assumed I was a stalker but I wasn't. I was just making sure she was always safe. I would have done anything for Phoebe but one thing I would NOT have done is hurt her. So when you told me she'd gotten in an accident I kinda took it personal, like I'd let her down by not being there when really needed me. Sounds silly huh, to care that much about a person who doesn't even know you exist."

Christian smiles and takes those words to heart being as they are similar of his feelings for Ana.

With the burgers in hand they all three chomp down. They must have been pretty delicious for Taylor to exclaim and for Christian to nod in agreement, "Fucking good burger!" and sheepishly add "But, not as good as Gail's."

A squeeze of the ketchup bottle, a bite of French fry and Kingsley asks, "So tell me Mr. Grey, what's the connection between me and the accident?"

"The automobile that hit her belongs to you, Kingsley."

Poor fellow nearly chokes on his food. Thank goodness for Taylor and the Heimlich maneuver. "Excuse me?" he coughs extracting a bit of food at the same time. "Is that why you wanted to talk to me? You think I'm the one responsible? Hell, I sold that car three weeks ago prior to moving here, I had no choice! I needed the money to come take care of my ill grandmother. She raised me. She took care of me when I needed her now I'm taking care of her because she needs someone. Sorry, but I'm not your guy! And like I told you before I would never have hurt Phoebe!" Clearly insulted Kingsley doesn't care about lunch any longer, throws his napkin on the table and gets up to leave.

Christian couldn't feel more embarrassed. He grabs Kingsley's jacket and pleas with him something Christian hardly ever has to do. "Then help us find out who did."

He agrees feeling it's the least he can do for Phoebe. Taking a seat he goes on to give Christian and Taylor as much info as he knows. "I sold the car to a guy named Darryl Ellis. Young guy like me, kinda Jersey accent. Paid cash for it which blew me away but I was in no position to refuse."

"How much did he give you for it?" asks Christian, taking a forkful of the apple pie.

Taylor takes a forkful too. He devours every last crumb on the plate but still claims it was not as good as Gail's!

"About ten grand which also blew me away mainly because I don't think the car was worth that much. But he wouldn't argue. I felt bad because in my mind I took advantage of the guy but like I said…"

Christian nods understanding his predicament. Taylor grabs his Blackberry to request a background check on Darryl Ellis.

"Mr. Grey, Mr. Taylor, I think, no, I'm certain that the name Darryl Ellis was an alias. I've done some research of my own and every Darryl Ellis I've come up with the picture doesn't match up. I guess that's why the car was still in my name. I could kill myself now for being so hasty."

This 'dead end' did much to fuel Christian's ire. How he manages to keep from pounding a hole in the table is a mystery! "Could you recognize this man again?"

"Sure. Tall guy, buzz cut hair, has a scar on his chin, a piercing on his right eyebrow and a strange looking tattoo on his neck. Like maybe I don't know, gang affiliated? That's all I can tell you." He glances at his watch, " Sorry Mr. Grey but I have to go. Got to check up on my Grandmother. If I can be of any more help I'm more than happy to. In fact I want to. I want you to catch the asshole that did this to Phoebe just as much as you do!"

Christian admires Kinsley's passionate determination. "Then consider yourself part of the team. We'll be sure to keep you informed and don't worry, you've given us some good info to work with. Oh as far as your grandmother's medical expenses are concerned, they're all paid for."

Poor stupefied Kingsley doesn't know what to say. A hard lump forms in his throat; he tries to hold back tears. "Thank you Mr. Grey, that so generous of you. You're a kind man with a huge heart. It's been a pleasure to meet you. And you as well Mr. Taylor. I must be off now. Please, she won't know who I am or care but give Phoebe my best. I hope she gets better quickly."

Kingsley starts to walk away but suddenly stops. "Before I forget, you probably already have this information but in case you don't here's my phone number and email address." Taylor can't help but suppress a chuckle since he's right: they have that information already.

As soon as young Mr. Bennett left the restaurant Christian turned to Taylor for trusted advise. "What do you think? Do you think we can trust him?"

"I don't see why not, sir. He strikes me as an upstanding honest dude. I like him. I wish my Sophie had met a guy like him instead of the jerk she's dating now. Talk about an asshole!"

"Me too." Christian puts his hands in his pockets and gives Taylor a questioning look, "Taylor, was it my imagination or did he look like he should have been carrying a wand?"

"No sir, I got the same impression."

"Hmp. Well we should be getting back to Seattle." Suggested Christian, as they walked to the rented Audi R8, "We have our own mystery to solve."

Phoebe didn't discover anything this time but Christian and Taylor did: a person isn't always who you think they are. And Kingsley Bennett proved that point… or is he?

Another A/N: Thank you for your comments. They mean a lot to me.


End file.
